staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Listopada 2011
05:00 TELEZAKUPY 05:20 Było sobie życie - Nerki, odc. 17 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Było sobie życie - Układ limfatyczny, odc. 18 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Will i Dewitt - Will na biwaku, odc. 3 (Will and Grass); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Rok w ogrodzie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wiadomości Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:05 Pogoda Moja Niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Kawa czy herbata? - Moja niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dora poznaje świat - odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - Bojącoporty, odc. 13 (Scaredy Pants); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Przerywnik Nickelodeon 11:25 iCarly - odc. 14 (iScream On Halloween); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Tyłówka Nickelodeon (Tyłówka Nickelodeon) kraj prod.USA (2011) 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:55 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt str.777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Ranczo - odc. 55 - Wielki powrót - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 56 - Amerykańska baza - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 BBC w Jedynce - Życie. cz 3. Ssaki (Life. Mammals. (3/10)) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 78 - Wyjazd - txt str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2273; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Moi przyjaciele: Tygrys i Kubuś - Urodziny Kłapouchego, odc. 40 (It’s Eeyore Birthday); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Droga do Euro - Kronika; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Hit na niedzielę - Miasto nadziei (Hope Springs) 88'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Mark Herman; wyk.:Colin Firth, Heather Graham, Minnie Driver; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Transporter 3 (Transporter 3) - txt str.777 99'; film akcji kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2009); reż.:Olivier Megaton; wyk.:Jason Statham, Natalia Rudakova, Robert Knepper; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Czołówka - Na własne oczy 01:00 Na własne oczy - Między życiem a śmiercią (Between Life and Death); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9 02:05 Kolekcja kinomana - Popioły cz. I; dramat; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Nie tylko dla pań - Oazy na morzu. Oceany. Podróże z Feodorem Pitcairnem (Oases in the sea) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Natura się o(d)płaca - odc. 20 Sękowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 860; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 861; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 645 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 646 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Sekrety Karaibów - odc. 2 (Secret Caribbean - ep. 2); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Jedzenie dżungli - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Piemont (98) Blaski Turynu; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 The Voice of Poland - Live; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 The Voice of Poland. Wyniki; widowisko muzyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1899 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 44 "Pogrzeb" - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Szansa na Sukces - Marek Jackowski - lider i założyciel Maanam; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 458 - Prawo do błędu; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kultura, głupcze (9); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:50 Tak to leciało! - kulisy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (108); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Czy kochamy seriale? (55); widowisko rozrywkowe; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Czas honoru - odc. 49 "Wyprawa do Rzeszy" - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (7); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 PINK FLOYD Rozmaitości: 1967 - 2005 (tyt. oryg. PINK FLOYD Miscellany: 1967 - 2005) (PINK FLOYD Miscellany: 1967 - 2005); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:35 Studio filmowe Dwójki - Balanga 76'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1993); reż.:Łukasz Wylężałek; wyk.:Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński, Maciej Kozłowski, Zofia Merle, Sława Kwaśniewska, Stanisława Celińska, Cezary Pazura, Piotr Gąsowski; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:00 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Alchemik Sendivius - odc. 1; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Tajemnice III RP; magazyn 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Zbliżenia 08:00 Spotkania z ekologią 08:15 Teraz Inowrocław 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:45 Agroregion 09:00 Transmisja mszy świętej 10:00 Głos Mediów - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Teleplotki 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info - Podsumowanie Tygodnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity; magazyn 13:15 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czułe portrety; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Teleplotki 16:30 Artego Bydgoszcz - TS Wisła Can-Pack Kraków 18:30 Zbliżenia, pogoda 18:45 W zbliżeniu 19:00 Ostatnia książka Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego 20:00 Listy gończe - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:50 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 21:45 Zbliżenia, przegląd prasy, sport 22:10 Po oklaskach 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:53 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:23 Tajemnice III RP; magazyn 23:52 Nigdy nie wrócisz do domu...; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Teleplotki 01:20 Głos Mediów - odc. 13; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:18 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:25 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 02:40 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 03:05 Młodzież kontra 03:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Czułe portrety; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity; magazyn 04:30 Tajemnice III RP; magazyn 05:00 Listy gończe - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:25 Teleplotki 05:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 22 7:45 Beyblade Odcinek: 12 8:15 Gang Misia Yogi Odcinek: 10 8:45 Pinky i Mózg Odcinek: 38 9:15 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 2 9:45 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie Odcinek: 22 10:15 Tom i Jerry Odcinek: 1 10:45 Mały Manhattan 12:45 Zagniewani młodociani 14:45 Michael 16:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 17:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 10 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie Odcinek: 6 20:00 Must be the music - tylko muzyka Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 22:00 Kości Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 6 23:00 Porzucona 1:00 Magazyn sportowy 3:00 Tajemnice losu 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1748 left|thumb|79x79px 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie Odcinek: 346 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika Odcinek: 44 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 521 11:35 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 12:35 Milion w minutę Odcinek: 9 13:35 Mam talent Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 15:25 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA Odcinek: 2 16:00 Alex Rider: Misja Stormbreaker 18:00 Ugotowani Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 4 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 13 22:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy Sezon: 13 22:50 Układ warszawski Odcinek: 10 23:50 Szpital Miłosierdzia Odcinek: 9 0:50 Mentalista Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 2 1:50 Uwaga! 2:05 Arkana magii 3:15 Rozmowy w toku 4:15 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 06:05 Plebania - odc. 1753; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Plebania - odc. 1754; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Plebania - odc. 1755; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1756; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Plebania - odc. 1757; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Saga rodów - Ród Toeplitzów; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Wajrak na tropie - W stepie szerokim; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ziarno; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 11/12* - Awantura jedenasta, czyli rzecz o metodzie leczenia sercem; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Jak to działa - odc. 8; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18* - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2011), Transmisja 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:45 Pod Tatrami 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Apostołów Piotra i Pawła w Poznaniu; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:15 Projekt: Europa - odc. 4; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Piosenki o mojej Warszawie cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Gra w miasta - teleturniej odc. 56; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 846; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie - Andrzej Zaucha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielki Taniec Noddy’ego, odc. 31 (Noddy And The Big Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 48* - Bohaterski strajk; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (73); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Kultura, głupcze (9); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 M jak miłość - odc. 846; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy w krainie zabawek - Wielki Taniec Noddy’ego, odc. 31 (Noddy And The Big Dance); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:05 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Kino Mistrzów - Szabla od komendanta 100'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Jan Jakub Kolski; wyk.:Bronisław Pawlik, Franciszek Pieczka, Wiesław Gołas, Witold Pyrkosz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kulturalni PL (61); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 48; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12